pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Secret Story
This is Team Secret's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Garry, Nicko and Allen are sitting in their office. Nicko then gets a mission, to find Eggman. Garry says they can be the best show-offs ever, to which Allen agrees to. Nicko tags along, but doesn't get caught up in the silliness of the other 2. They then start their long adventure. After coming out, they encounter Team Metal, to which Nicko's brother(Bruce) acts like an idiot. Garry shows off, and both teams get angry. They then begin a fight. After the fight, they start to think where to look, and Nicko just says to look in the places they end up in. They then end up searching in a mechanical area. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo"(Metal Knuckles in disguise) to which Garry and Allen call him Eggman, to which he gets annoyed at, so they fight him. After the fight, they adventure, until night, to which they feel like a BIG adventure is coming. So they head in. After coming out, they encounter Team Chaotix, who they fight over which team is better at detective work, so they get in a fight. After the fight, Nicko starts to think he should tell his team a thing or two, but holds back. Garry then yells exploring the canyons will be fun. The 3 go in. They come out, and find "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll), and he bloats about how he'll take over the world. Team Secret mistake him for Eggman(well, all except Nicko), so they attack. After the fight, "Eggman Nega" runs off. After that, Garry demands going after him, but Nicko tells them the truth. Garry still declares stopping him is compulsory. Nicko agrees, but asks them to be more sensible, to which Allen replies they're only havign a little fun, then say that exploring the forest could give them clues. So they head in. After coming out, they encounter Team Physics, who asks them for a piece of tech, to which they scratch their heads at. Snap, being the hyper-active puppy he is, thinks they're lying, and so they attack. After the fight, Nicko murmurs that the "little squirt" shouldn't have pushed them. However, Garry says he likes challenges, so he accepted anyway. Nicko still thinks it's a waste of time. Allen then notices it's getting dark, and they encounter a haunted house, to which Garry and Allen both cower at, but Nicko still continues forward, while his teammates follow desperately behind. After coming out, they enounter "Eggman"(Metal Sonic) who scares them with his new machine. They all get ready, to fight. After the fight, Garry and Allen start to get worried, as they are starting to encounter a hot area. Nicko thinks it's cool, and they have to get past, one way, or another. After coming out, they come across Team Young, who say they're looking for their friend, and they won't let a bunch of "old people" get in their way. Garry gets insulted, and they begin the fight. After the fight, Nicko thought they were too hyper-active, and Garry goes on a rant about how he isn't old and all that stuff. Allen says they should just focus on keeping warm. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo" again, and he cuts down a nearby ice crystal, to which Team Secret get angry at, and start the fight. After the fight, Nicko starts to think they'll never get there, but Allen feels it close by. Garry says to not give up, so they keep going, across the desert. After coming out, they encounter Team Dimension, who ask for their friends. Garry then notices something suspicious about Marine, but she says they're just looking for her friends. They then begin a fight. After the fight, Nicko notices an area full of water, and they go in. After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega", who floods the place, and the two idiots mistake for Eggman declare they attack. After the fight, Allen finds an ancient city, which they get excited at, so they jump right in. After coming out, they encounter Team Cutiepie, who say they're also looking for their friends. Garry calls Lily a squirt and she gets mad, so the teams begin to fight. After the fight. Nicko finds a floating mechanical fortress, to which they say they've found the spot, so they find a way to get on and get moving. After coming out, they find "Eggman", who just walks out and prepares a robot for them to fight, and they start the fight. After beating him, Garry starts bloating how he beat Eggman and la la la. Garry and Allen start cheering and running around, while Nicko finds a note that says "Come to Pinnicale Tower, to see my true power! -Eggman". He informs his team about the note, to which they say, more challenge is cool. They then head off, toward Pinnicale Tower. END Achievements after completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ team) *Team Secret cutscenes will unlock *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Unlock Teams Cool and Silent as playable teams. Category:Stories Category:Story